Spring Awakening
by LeapofFaith07
Summary: Sequel to "Winter Wonderland". Doctors go to a conference in Mexico, but use a cruise ship as transportation. What happeneds when they board the Ms. Maasdam cruise ship? Please R&R!
1. Three More Days

A/N – I know I shouldn't be starting another story (buries head in hands) because I am busy working on three…but I just couldn't help it!

Anyways, this story is a continuation of "Winter Wonderland" and takes place in the spring :)

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 1~

"Yes, that is correct. I am booking nine tickets, nine rooms. Yes, all rooms will be penthouse suites. Lisa Cuddy, Gregory House, James Wilson, Allison Cameron, Robert Chase, Eric Foreman, Remy Hadley, Lawrence Kutner, and Chris Taub," Cuddy spoke into her cell phone as she waited patiently for the person on the other side to fill in the information.

"Ok, so you are booking the two week package?" The woman on the other side asked.

"Yes, thank you," Cuddy replied as she made notes on a piece of paper.

* * *

It was Monday morning, and Cuddy leaned back in her chair and looked around her office.

_Three more days,_ she thought to herself with a smile as she called her assistant into the room.

"Can you please call Drs. House, Wilson, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Hadley, Kutner, and Taub; and tell them to meet in my office immediately," Cuddy told the assistant as she wrote down notes on her desk calendar.

"Sure thing Dr. Cuddy," She replied as she quickly closed the door behind her on the way out.

A few minutes went by as Cuddy waited patiently for her employees to arrive. One by one, each doctor slowly trickled into the large office. House came in last, approximately fifteen minutes after the assistant made the call. When Cuddy asked why it took him so long to arrive, he claimed he was eating lunch with Wilson, when he noticed Wilson was sitting down on the couch reading a book in Cuddy's office. When Wilson gave him a confused look, he rolled his eyes and limped over to join him on the couch.

"Ok, so as you all know…I have called you eight in here for a special meeting," Cuddy started.

"Wow, Cuddy. Way to state the obvious," House interrupted loudly as he rested his head on his cane, tilting his head so he was able to look into her eyes. He received glares from all his colleagues, and a piercing one from Cuddy, but he just smirked and ignored them.

"Anyways, what I was saying. We are all expected to attend a conference in Mexico City," Everyone groaned, "It is going to be two days long, but I have booked us all on a fourteen day Caribbean cruise, and we will stop by at Mexico halfway through our trip," She told then excitedly.

The room broke out in cheers of excitement, joy, and laughter. All except for one disappointed diagnostician.

"You mean I have to be stuck on a boat, in the middle of the ocean, with all of you, for two weeks?" He asked as he slowly stood up from the chair, "You have got to be kidding!"

"House, it isn't that bad," Wilson told his friend as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Shut up."

"House, live with it," Cuddy said with a sigh, "Anyways, we are all staying in separate penthouse room suites, but they are all on the same hallway. We are flying to Bridgeton, Barbados on March 5th, and then boarding the Ms. Maasdam ship on March 6th."

"We are leaving on March 5th? But, that is on Thursday!" Thirteen said as she looked at Cuddy with a mixed expression of excitement and concern.

"Today is Monday, so we have less than three days!" Cameron told them as Thirteen nodded in agreement.

"Well, you'd better start packing," Cuddy said with a smile as she handed them dark blue folders, "Don't loose these folders. They contain all the information about the ship, dates, times, and your tickets."

"We are going with the Holland America Line? Yeah!" Chase said to himself as he flipped excitedly through the folder.

The doctors all left silently, while trying to contain their excited smiles as they walked their separate ways.

Cuddy walked back to her desk, leaned back in her chair and looked around her office once again, _three more days_, she thought as she picked up her blue folder and went through it excitedly, _just three more days_.

A/N - Hope you like it! Should I continue this story?


	2. Flight 174

A/N - Ok, so I am going to be at the airport in 12 hours, and I am going to a family friend's house for dinner....sooooo I decided to post now - before I leave. I will try to post soon after I get back, but I am going on a missions trip so I won't have much time to write - but I am bringing my notebook just in case :) Sorry it took me forever to write! School and RL is taking up my free time. lol. Hope you like the chap! I had fun writing it.

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 2~

Cameron walked as fast as she could to the small group of doctors that were standing by the Baggage drop-off station at the airport. Chase saw her coming, and waved hello.

"Hello, everyone! Sorry I am late, I was stuck in traffic," Cameron apologized as she joined them. She was wearing jeans, a pink tank top, and dragging two large black suitcases behind her. She stood between Chase and Thirteen, both who gave her a welcoming hug. All the doctors were wearing jeans, casual shirts and had their luggage sitting beside them.  
"How many bags do you need to bring?" Foreman asked as he pointed at her two bags sitting on the floor. Kutner and Taub smirked at his comment and Wilson simply rolled his eyes.

"Two bags are not a lot! We are going away for two weeks, plus Cuddy and Thirteen have two bags," She defended herself as she pointed at Cuddy's red matching suitcases, and Thirteen's matching brown ones.

"Yeah, but all of us guys only have one bag, if we can do it so can you," Foreman retorted as he pointed at the single bags around the group.

"Whatever, Foreman. Come on, let's put our bags at the baggage drop off," Cameron said as she grabbed hold of the handles on her bags and started to turn around.

"Wait a minute," Cuddy said as they all turned to look at her, "Where the hell is House?"

"I don't know, maybe he is still sleeping," Wilson said as he looked around, hoping to see his friend arrive on time, for once in his life.

All the doctors pulled out their cell phones, and took turns calling each of his numbers numerous times. After no success, they walked over to the baggage drop-off.

"If he misses this conference, he is dead," Cuddy mumbled as she put her bags on the conveyor belt.

Wilson followed suit and smirked when he heard her comment.

"Cuddy, he will come, don't worry. He won't pass up a trip with free food, and alcohol," Wilson told her with a reassuring smile as she nodded in agreement.

"Now boarding, Flight 174 to Bridgeton Barbados is now boarding," A woman's monotone voice echoed through the speakers in the hallways.

"Well, that's us…" Wilson said slowly as he guided Cuddy towards the growing line at the boarding gates.

Cuddy turned around sharply and whispered sternly, "I am warning you Wilson, if he doesn't come…"

"Don't worry, he will be there," Wilson reassured as he fumbled with his carry-on bag.

The doctors all walked single file while showing their tickets to the flight attendant, who pointed them in the direction of their seats.

Cuddy stopped suddenly, and Wilson who was still fumbling with his carry on bag bumped into her. She ignored him and took a step forward, her piercing blue eyes never once leaving the man sitting in the isle seat a few rows ahead.

"HOUSE WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU!" Cuddy screamed so loud that people boarding the plane walked in hesitantly.

"I was on the plane. I am a cripple – I get special privileges," House said with a smirk as he pointed to his leg to prove his point. His cane was stashed away in the cockpit, and his Vicodin was at home, unfortunately. He was dying for another pill, but would have to resort to pestering is boss to keep his mind off it instead. Cuddy looked down at her ticket and swore under her breath.

"Move," Was all she said as she opened the overhead luggage compartment and shoved her small black bag into it. House ignored her and watched as she slammed the compartment shut.

"I said move House," Cuddy said as some of the doctors quickly sat in their seats nearby, watching the scene play before them.

"I can't move, I'm a cripple – remember?" House informed her with an innocent look.

"Fine," She mumbled as she reluctantly attempted to climb over House's legs without crashing into the back of the seats in front of them. Someone behind her accidently bumped into her, and she flew forward. She opened her eyes to find House smirking at her new position. She was practically sitting on his lap, with his legs in between hers. Her hands were on his chest, and her mouth was inches away from his. She stayed like that for a moment, inhaling his scent. Hearing laughter a few rows back; and an old woman apologizing beside her, she slowly managed to stand up.

"I'm ok," She reassured the old woman, and then glared at individual employees, effectively making their laughter diminish.

"Wow Cuddy, are you eager or what?" House asked as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Looking down towards the back of the plane he whispered, "I am sure we can both fit in the bathroom…"

Cuddy gasped in surprise, though she was shocked at both House's response, she was shocked at the fact she did not see this one coming. Smacking his arm, she whispered sternly, almost as a threat, "Shut up, House." Then she sat down in the empty seat beside him.

He just smirked and leaned back in his chair, not daring to say another word.

A few silent minutes went by, the tension building between the two, when a flight attendant wearing the navy blue uniform came up beside House.

"Hello, is everything ok?" She asked kindly as she eyed both House and Cuddy suspiciously.

"No, everything is not ok – my wife over here doesn't want to have sex with me anymore since I am a cripple," House said sadly, as he pouted and pointed at Cuddy.

"What? NO!" Cuddy said loudly in shock as she glared at House.

"Oh…" She replied awkwardly as she averted her dark brown eyes from the challenging pair of blue.

"House, come on. Can't you ever be nice?" Wilson asked as he came up behind the flight attendant and dumped a small bag of chips, and a small zip-lock packet holding three white pills. The flight attendant took this as her escape, and mumbled, "Have a good flight," before scurrying away.

House looked up at him with a smirk and said, "Don't you already know the answer to that, my dear friend?" He picked up the items on his lap and examined them thoroughly.

"Doritos? Is that the best you could do?" House asked as he lifted the small red bag of chips.

"House -"

"YOU GAVE ME THREE MEASLY VICODIN! Are you kidding me? Three!" House looked at him in disbelief as he noticed the three small pills in the transparent bag.

"Yes House, three; one for every two hours," Wilson told him dryly.

"Why -"

"Going through customs, they wouldn't let me take the whole bottle…" Wilson said sleepily.

"WHAT!" House practically shouted, causing Cuddy to plug her ears and smile.

"Don't worry House, Cuddy and I each have an extra bottle in our luggage since you forgot yours at home. Man, do we have to babysit you 24/7?" He asked before sitting in the seat on the other side of the isle beside House.

"Of course not, Wilson!" House said sarcastically as he opened his bag of chips, and put on his headphones – ignoring the flight attendant explaining the safety guidelines before the plane took off.


	3. Troublemaker

A/N – ok…so, here it goes…I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Life has been hectic…and I just had my surgery, and haven't been in the mood to write…but say thanks to huddy1216, cuz she begged me to continue :P

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 3~

House woke up slowly, and winced at the pain in his leg. He picked up the small packet holding his final pill and looked over at Cuddy who was sleeping soundly beside him. He picked it up and held it in his hand, weighing his options. He could easily swallow it right now, in one go; but what fun would that be?

Looking at his watch, he noticed it was almost 10:00pm, and he had been sleeping for the past two hours. _Perfect timing_, he thought as he looked up and down the isle. Most of the passengers were asleep, reading a book, or listening to music. No movies were showing, and House decided now would be the perfect time to do what he did best – piss off anyone who was lucky enough to be in his presence.

"I NEED WATER!" he shouted as loud as he could towards the cockpit – the flight attendants should be there, right?

"Sir, please wait for the cart to come by," the same flight attendant he saw earlier told him as she rushed to his seat. Sure enough, she emerged from the cockpit.

"See this?" House asked as he opened his palm to reveal a lonely pill lying in the center.

"What is it?" The flight attendant asked as she bent down and reached towards the white pill. House shut his fist quickly and glared at her.

"_This_ is Vicodin. Don't touch it – I am going to swallow it. I need it for the pain in my leg. If you ask what happened, I will ignore you. I need water to swallow my pill, and if you don't give me what I want I will make your life a living hell."

"House, shut up," Cuddy mumbled as she opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Ok sir, I will be back with your water in a minute," the young lady promised as she scurried away down the isle.

"What the hell do you need water for?" Cuddy asked as she shifted her body to face him.

"Pills," he answered as he opened his palm.

"Are you kidding me? You don't need water for Vicodin! You dry-swallow your pills a thousand times a day!" She shouted angrily.

"So what, I'm thirsty," He told her with a grin.

"Is this how the whole trip is going to be? Because I will promise you, if it is, I will send you back to Princeton and tell everyone your liver is failing from all the Vicodin you take."

"Is that what you want, Cuddy? For me to die?" House asked as he pouted his lips and blinked his eyes as if he was about to cry.

"No, House; just, take your pill."

"Here you go, sir – water for your pill." The flight attendant came up beside House and handed him a small plastic cup full of water with four small ice cubes floating at the top. House put his finger in it and removed it immediately.

"You call this water 'drinkable'? It is way too cold!" House complained.

"House, shut up and take the water!" Cuddy told him as she smacked his arm in annoyance.

House gasped, "You almost made me spill the water! That would have been _so_ bad, especially where the water would have landed. I know I am a cripple, but I can limp to the bathroom in time."

"House, please – I'm not in the mood for this." Cuddy shook her head and rubbed her temples as she closed her eyes.

"Cuddy." A voice said calmly. She looked up to see Wilson leaning forward in his seat so that he could see her, and Cuddy followed his lead.

"Do you want to switch seats?" He asked her nicely with a small smile.

House leaned forward to intercept their conversation, "Nooooo" He sang in a low tone before he sat back in his seat with a smirk.

"Yes, I would _love_ to Wilson, thank you," Cuddy said as she undid her seatbelt and gave House a look that read, 'whatcha gonna do now'.

She stood up, and so did Wilson. As Cuddy went past House, he lifted up his water and poured it down her shirt.

"HOUSE!" She screamed as looked down at him in shock.

"Here," Wilson said as he passed a napkin as helped her into the isle, went past House and sat down.

"Thank you, Wilson."  
"Hey! Who stole my Vicodin?" House yelled as he glared at Cuddy.

"House, calm down," Wilson sighed as he lifted a familiar plastic bag holding his last pill.

"How did you-"

"You can get it back…if you behave," Wilson announced as he put the pill in his pocket.

"You suck," House mumbled as he crossed his arms. When Wilson ignored him, House glanced at him with the corner of his eye.  
"You do realize that I'm not going to be 'good', right?"

"Yes, so you won't get your pill."

"I hate you!" House shouted childishly before looking over at Cuddy, who was dabbing the napkin at the front of her blouse.

"Told you the water was cold," He said with a smirk.

Cuddy looked up, shook her head, and finished dabbing her wet front.

"We will be landing shortly, please put on your seatbelts." A voice echoed through the microphone.

House left his seatbelt the way it was, lying on either side of his seat unbuckled. Wilson sighed, reached over, grabbed both ends, and slammed them together before sitting back in his seat and doing the same thing.

"What if I unbuckle them," House taunted.

"Then I will throw out your pill," Wilson responded, knowing that House's leg was hurting and he wanted the pill as soon as possible.

House shut up when Wilson threatened to get rid of his pill. The other bottles of Vicodin were in Wilson and Cuddy's suitcases – not that Cuddy would voluntarily give him one after the previous scene – but he would have to wait until they get to the hotel before he would be able to grab another pill.

Rolling his eyes, he closed his eyes; waiting until they landed.

* * *

A/N - I can't promise another chapter soon...but I will try. Try is the key word. Thanks SOOOOOO much to those who have stayed with this fic the whole way through - review so I know people still read this thing!


End file.
